chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Tannith Reddan
Tannith Reddan, nee Tannith Firelock, is the main character used by Wayward Daughter in World 4. She is a type 2 vampire, and feeds off a mixture of animal blood, stolen donated blood, her mate's blood, and occasional small amounts of human blood. She is physically in her early twenties, and has lived for nearly 5 centuries. In addition to natural vampiric qualities, she also has the 2 abilities of Blood Manipulation and Creation. She is married to Tomas Reddan and is the mother of Rajan, Pippa, Matthew , Charlotte, Chris, Aidan, Riley and Jensen. She is the leader of the Firelock Coven, and due to their success in the attack on the Malus, she now technically leads the vampiric part of the supernatural world. Her speech is written in white. Appearance Tannith appears approximately 22 years old, and is tall and thin. She has has pale golden hair cut to her shoulders which waves slightly, and her eyes are normally dark brown. She is beautiful, with silky pale skin and a slightly eerie air. As a type 2 vampire, her eyes turn crimson when in bloodthirst, and she has fangs which elongate when this happens. Personality Tannith is naturally quiet and caring, and tends to be defensive of others. She has a generally happy nature despite the tragedies she has endured in her past. Her upbringing has made her a fighter and a leader, and she shows little mercy to any supernaturals who attempt to harm her family or coven, harm humanity or break the new laws they set. She is naturally a rebel, and still struggles slightly with the idea of the responsibity of being in charge. She loves being active, and spends a lot of time flitting, running and swimming. Home Tannith and her coven live in a majestic, palace-like building outside Otsu in Japan. The home, and it's surroundings, was specifically created for them to occupy, using the ability of Creation. Due to the fact that the coven leads the supernatural world, the building also contains state rooms on the first floor, including sound-proof meeting rooms, a throne room, a crown room and a secret library known only to a few. The next 3 floors are where the coven lives, and can be accessed separately. The first floor contains a kitchen, dining rooms, living rooms, reception rooms, bathrooms, shower-rooms, an indoor pool, another library and a cinema room. The second floor contains bedrooms, guestrooms, nurseries, ensuites, bathrooms and shower-rooms. The third floor is an attic which spans the entire building and has been occupied by the wolves. The grounds are extensive; containing gardens, outhouses, treehouses, homes for the Guard, a training yard and a lot of wilderness. The wilderness surrounds it at all sides and extends for several miles, ensuring no humans accidentally find it as well as giving the members somewhere to hunt. Abilities Tannith has the following abilities as a vampire: *Enhanced speed (flitting) *Enhanced strength *Enhanced senses *Rapid recovery from injury *Longevity *Ability to sense other supernatural creatures *Longevity She also has her own unique supernatural ability of Blood Manipulation, shared only by her mate Tomas through a blood bond. This ability enables her to: *form a whiplike weapon from her blood *form nets, webs etc. from her blood *manipulate the blood within her own body *manipulate blood inside others *replicate blood *transform fully into blood when injured (only when strengthened) She has also received the ability of Creation from Tomas. This enables her to create anything she can think of. She mostly uses it to create small, everyday items and food which they may not have, unlike him, who generally preserves the ability for grander uses. She also uses it to create rare Hunter weapons, which have the power to harm supernatural beings - she favours creating knives and throwing knives. When strengthened, this ability will create anything she thinks of, without need for conscious thought. Coven and Family Tannith is the leader of the Firelock coven. The other members are *Avril Capet *Phillippe Capet *Tomas Reddan *Tracy Calwin *Lola Calwin *Kirk Malus *Louise Malus-Calwin *Roland Malus-Calwin *Jack Capet *Summer Capet *Autumn Capet *Dean Capet *Samuel Capet *Lowri Capet *Lewis Smith *Rajan Firelock-Reddan *Pippa Firelock-Reddan *Matthew Firelock-Reddan *Charlotte Firelock-Reddan *Chris Firelock-Reddan *Aidan Firelock-Reddan *Riley Firelock-Reddan *Jensen Firelock-Reddan *Lleucu Firelock The coven rules the supernatural world, led by a Council of several of the more significant and oldest members. It has strong links with both the Kai coven and the Goldston wolf-pack. Her original family was originally thought to be all deceased. All 5 of her older brothers were believed to have died fighting: James when she was 5 and he 15, Osian and Sean during her adolescent years, and Robert and Michael a decade after Tannith was transformed. However, Robert fell through the same time tunnel as Tomas, and Michael was found by an unknown vampire and turned while he was dying. Robert and Michael have since both died, fighting each other. Her younger brother, Gwion, died of consumption aged 23. She also has a twin sister, Lleucu Firelock, who was transformed at the same time as Tannith, but did not survive. Lleucu was then reincarnated within the family and is half-vampire. Their human father, Andrew Firelock, was the leader of the rebellion Tannith grew up within, and he was eventually captured and executed. Their mother, a retired ex-Hunter from Wales named Eleri Firelock, died shortly after this in unknown circumstances. Tannith assumes she committed suicide. History Tannith was born 4 or 5 centuries ago in a small town in Western Ireland, where her family's descendants still live now. At the time, the country was in civil war, and several of her family fought in it. Wanting to be able to help fight, she and her twin Lleucu volunteered to be turned into vampires aged 15, in order to gain strength to fight, after meeting a pureblood vampire. However, Lleucu did not survive the transformation. Their turner fled, and it took Tannith 10 years to find him again, and to receive his blood to complete her own transformation. As a human, she'd been in a relationship with a man named Tomas. After bring turned and finding her turner, she persuaded the vampire to return there and offer to turn Tomas. They did so. But arriving there, they found that Tomas had apparently been killed in combat a month earlier. For the next few centuries, Tannith wandered around, a nomad. During that time, she slowly physically aged, reaching her current physical age of about 22. She stayed with a few covens for a while, but never stuck. That changed when she met Avril and Phillippe, who persuaded her to form a new coven with them. They chose Osaka, Japan as a home. In Osaka, they were joined by a werewolf, Jack, and later his family. They had to relocate to Otsu after attacking the hunters' base in Osaka. In Japan, she met a Hunter and vampire named Zero for the second time, and realised she'd by now developed feelings for him. They began a relationship, despite her knowing that he loved another. She left him after this other returned, running off to her hometown in her grief, only to find that Tomas was there, having slipped through time. Both Tracy and Lola were in fact revived people. Because of this, Death later came to claim them, and succeeded in claiming Lola. Tannith fought for her sister, eventually outwitting and beating Death together. This led to Lleucu's reincarnation, which Tannith learned of later. Tannith gained the Malus' permission to expose her history and vampirism to Lleucu's birth parents, and often visits her sister. They also have a constant telepathic link created by Lleucu. Tomas and Tannith were married in a joint ceremony alongside Avril and Phillipe, shortly before the coven and their allies attacked and defeated the Malus, the corrupt leaders of the supernatural world. However, Tannith was nearly killed in the battle, and she lost the child she was carrying.The coven has since replaced the Malus. Since announcing this, there have been several attacks on the new leaders, one leading to Jack's death. Tannith also gave birth to quintuplets in an emergency ceasarian. Another attack unfortunately led to Avril's murder. When Tannith learned of this, it awoke her submerged Hunter side and she had to struggle to prevent this from attacking the rest of the coven. Unable to attack another, her Hunter side turned on her own vampirism and eventually killed her. However, Tomas succeeded in recreating her, and shortly afterwards Avril was also revived. Shortly after this, Tannith was confronted by her brother Michael Firelock, now a type 1 vampire. Michael did not approve of Tannith being Queen, disbelieving that she could cope with the pressure, and demanded she yield this authority over to him. She refused. He left, but threatened to attack in future. A few days passed and then Tannith was found by her brother Robert, a human Hunter who had fallen through the same timeslip vortex which had saved Tomas. When he learned of her trouble with Michael, he decided it was his duty to prevent him, since he and Michael had been twins. They fought, but Michael killed Lleucu in the battle. Robert pursued Michael and eventually killed him, sacrificing himself in the process. Tannith also slowly realised that a fraction of Lleucu's mind and spirit had passed into her, and a fraction of her own had died in order for this to happen. The fraction of Lleucu also instructed her to drink the girl's blood and to put her own blood into the corpse, saying this would help save her. Tannith eventually learned that the only way to revive Lleucu was if she sacrificed herself to do so, since Lleucu had died protecting her. She did so. Luckily, the experience augmented her blood manipulation and enabled her to survive. While Lola was pregnant with twin sons, Tannith was inspired by this to create a cure for her infertility, negating the need to use creation to have more children. She drank this cure, became pregnant again, and gave birth to triplet sons. Strengths & Weaknesses Tannith's greatest strength is her centuries of life experience, and the control over her vampirism and her unique abilities which would come with living so long. She is also naturally a skilled leader and she knows well how to fight. Due to her Hunter lineage she can still safely handle and wield Hunter weapons. She is fast even for a vampire. Like all type 2 vampires, she can be killed if her healing is inhibited and then her heart or head damaged. She is vulnerable to Hunter weapons despite her lineage. Her tracking is weak, and she is not that physically strong. The tragedies in her past can make her emotional and cloud her thinking. She can also be too merciful to those who threaten to harm her (but not her coven/family), in particular Hunters because of how her maternal family gives her an understanding of them. Category:Characters